


James Sirius Potter, Adulting

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush is awkward enough, but things are going to get even more awkward for James Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Sirius Potter, Adulting

Harry Potter  
Draco/James Sirius  
NC17  
2800 words

“Um, hi,” James said, standing on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor awkwardly and beginning to realise that once again, he’d acted without thinking things through properly. “Is Al here? Albus, I mean. It’s just, Mum wanted to…” He stumbled to a halt as Mr Malfoy looked questioningly at him. It was very difficult having a crush on his baby brother’s best friend’s father. James was used to being calm and in control, but somehow whenever he was faced with Draco Malfoy, it all fell apart. “Um, she wanted – she wanted -”

“Why don’t you come in?” Draco Malfoy invited politely. “I believe Albus and Scorpius are working upstairs; I’ll send Fobbes to ask, if you want.”

“No, n-no, not if it’s a trouble,” James started, but Draco had held the door open and was clearly expecting him to enter, so James thought it was better just to go along with it.

“Come in. Why don’t you come into my study and have a firewhiskey, as we wait for the boys to finish – whatever it is the boys are doing?”

And that was glorious – Mr Malfoy was treating James as another grown up, like Al and Scorpius were somehow of a different generation, but James? He was adult. He was adult as hell. Oh yes. This was James Sirius Potter, adulting.

“Thanks.”

He followed Draco down the passage into the small study. Well, small was a relative word, James thought. It was about the size of the Potters’ kitchen; but so many of the rooms in the Manor were enormous that it looked small and intimate by comparison.

Intimate. James almost blushed from having thought the word. Intimate. Damn it, what was wrong with him? Draco Malfoy had just asked him in for a drink. It was fine. It was no big deal. A drink, whilst he waited for Al and Scorpius to finish – Merlin knew what. James still hadn’t worked out whether the two were friend-friends, or more-than-friends. Actually, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Draco poured him a drink, and leaned back against his leather-topped table, quite at ease. (Of course he was at ease, James scolded himself: this was his bloody house!) James took the glass in fingers that were very nearly not shaking, and managed to take a sip without disgracing himself by pouring it down his front. That was a win, yes? Draco lifted his own glass to James before drinking from it – the man had impeccable manners. In fact, he was… James took a large swig, trying to distract himself from the highly inappropriate thoughts he was having about Mr Malfoy. He was here to pick up Al, he reminded himself (trying to forget the fact that Mum hadn’t really cared whether Albus was staying late or not; it had been James who had offered to go and see). There was nothing more to it but that.

“So, James, how are you?” Draco asked, courteously.

“Um, yes, fine.”

“I gather you’re working in the Ministry now?”

“Yes.” Everyone thought that James’s Dad had got him in there. It was bloody annoying. James was certain they were all fobbing him off with the rubbish tasks no one else wanted to do, which was completely unfair because he’d got there under his own steam. “It’s – you know – a good job, I guess.”

“I’m sure.” Draco nodded, as seriously as if they were discussing something important. “How are you doing with the drink – would you like some more?”

“Oh.” James looked down at the glass, which had mysteriously managed to empty itself already. “Um, no thanks. I’m fine.”

“I hear you were Quidditch Captain in your last year at Hogwarts?” Draco asked next. 

James was embarrassed. “Yes. I guess there wasn’t anyone else who wanted the job.”

“Seeker?”

“Chaser.” 

Draco nodded. “Yes, you look as if you have a Chaser’s build,” he said. “More muscular than we poor Seekers, of course.”

James’s eyes flew up to Mr Malfoy’s face. He knew all about the schoolday rivalry between Draco Malfoy and his father, of course, but he hadn’t expected him to mention it. Draco was looking at him with close attention, and James had to resist the urge to shuffle from foot to foot. This was ridiculous – he was a grown man, for goodness sake, working at the Ministry. Okay, he was only fetching messages about the place, but there was no need for him to start acting like a kid, just because Mr Malfoy was commenting on his physique.

“I’d be interested in seeing how the build of a Chaser compares in the modern game,” Draco was continuing smoothly.

“I –“

Mr Malfoy’s fingers were on his shirt, unbuttoning it. And James was standing there like a lemon, letting him.

 _Mr Malfoy was unbuttoning his shirt._ James had to mentally pinch himself to make sure that this wasn’t another of the fantasies he’d had about the man.

“Yes,” Draco said at length, running a hand over James’s chest. “Definitely more muscular than a Seeker.

“It’s probably that we’re more strength and less skill,” James said awkwardly. “Dad’s always telling me that Seekers are the skilful ones on the team.”

Draco smiled. “That sounds like your father. But presumably you must have strong legs, too - Seekers can keep their hands on their broom for the majority of the game; Chasers need to have control of their equipment with their legs.” His hands reached for the buckle of James’s belt. “May I?”

“Y-yes.” James was so completely out of his depth here. But Draco Malfoy was quite clearly undressing him, and that surely had to be hopeful of… something? 

“You must tell me if I presume too much,” Draco drawled lazily. “I’m reliably informed that we Malfoys are too inclined to expect that we can get away with everything.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” James said breathlessly. 

Draco Malfoy’s fingers on his belt. His fingers on James’s zip, brushing against James’s suddenly extremely attentive cock. James let out a breath that he hadn’t even realised he was holding until he found his chest was hurting with the lack of oxygen. Mr Malfoy was seducing him, he realised – and James was more than willing to be seduced. More than willing to be anything, if Draco would just continue with what he was doing. Pushing James’s trousers down around his ankles, so that James was standing there in pants and nothing much else. Running slender, white fingers over James’s thighs.

“Yes. Such strong thighs,” Draco murmured. 

He was touching just with the tips of his fingers, running them in little circles, moving closer to James’s inner thighs with every second. James’s cock _hurt_ with the need for Draco Malfoy to touch it. He made a little, embarrassing noise out loud.

“Indeed, there are other extremely admirable parts of your anatomy,” Draco said, a little smile on his face. 

His fingers moving closer and closer, but not quite there. Not quite ever touching James’s throbbing, painful erection. Draco slid one of his hands entirely between James’s legs, caressing his balls through his underwear with light, tingling touches; and James broke.

“Please,” he said, unable to stop himself.

Draco raised his eyes to look into James’s face. “Please, what?” he asked, teasingly. “Oh, you want me to do something like – this?”

With one hand still between James’s legs, Draco stroked the length of James’s cock – once, twice, three times. James’s breathing was tortured; he was scared he’d come right now, just from that, and – oh Merlin, was there anything else Mr Malfoy might do to him? Because James was willing to learn any lessons the older man wanted to teach him. There was a faint colour in Draco’s face, where usually he always seemed ivory pale, and when James looked further down, he could see a bulge in Draco’s robes, too. Fuck, Draco was hard, too. Draco had taken James’s cock, still in his pants, into his hand and was sliding back and forth, and Draco Malfoy was hard for him and it was too much. James came, with a groan he would be embarrassed about later. For a moment or two, he couldn’t think about anything but his orgasm; but as he came down, he could see that Mr Malfoy had an amused expression on his face.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I see you did mean that.”

James blushed, then – greatly daring – reached out to Draco’s robes. Mr Malfoy had never conformed to the Muggle style of dress, as long as James had known him. James’s Dad was as often seen in ratty old jeans as in robes, but Draco Malfoy, never. His hand shaking a bit, and waiting every second for Draco to tell him off, he touched the bulge that he’d noticed earlier. He could feel the heat of Draco’s gaze as he did so.

“It is not obligatory to reciprocate,” Draco said softly.

“No, I – I want to.” It was sort of the truth. James did want to, very much, but he was scared of fucking it up. Scared of looking like a right idiot. “If you don’t mind,” he added, uncertainly.

“I believe,” said Draco, his tone amused, “that I am able to bear the trauma of an extremely handsome young man touching my cock.”

James made a bit of a mess of undoing the buttons on Draco’s robes, but Mr Malfoy didn’t seem to be objecting too much. He objected still less when James put his hand on his cock and began to stroke it through his underwear, much as Draco had done to him. And he was still not objecting when James dropped to his knees, and, opening the buttons on Draco’s boxers, took out his cock and began to lick tentatively at it. _Definitely_ not objecting. When James looked up, Mr Malfoy’s eyes were half-closed, and there was a distinct pinkness in his face. A bit nervously, because James wasn’t wildly experienced at this, he sucked the head of Draco’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue about it.

“Can you take more of it?” Draco asked quietly. James lengthened his neck and took Draco further into his mouth. Draco hummed approval. “That’s it. Good boy. You’re very good at this, James.”

Mr Malfoy was complimenting him. James Sirius had his mouth round Draco Malfoy’s cock and Draco Malfoy liked it. James felt like he’d just won the lottery. He could feel himself getting hard again, as if it wasn’t only five minutes since he came. Draco was hot and hard, and bigger than James had expected, and he was…

…He was being interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by someone’s swift entry.

“Sorry, Draco,” said a far too familiar voice. “It’s just Fobbes said that Ja-” 

The voice cut off suddenly. James had managed to disattach himself from Draco Malfoy’s cock, so that Draco appeared fully dressed and quite in usual order. What James _hadn’t_ had the time to do was anything about the fact that he was kneeling on the floor at Draco’s feet, that he’d kicked his trousers mostly off, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants… James actually really didn’t want to go there. Didn’t want to think about what he looked like to-

“Thank you, Albus,” Draco said smoothly. “James will be with you shortly, if you just wait outside.”

James wasn’t going to be with anyone shortly. James was about to kill himself there and then on the spot. Fuck. 

Fuck.

His little brother had just walked in on James blowing Draco Malfoy. His best friend’s Dad. This was really not good. _Really_ not good. Albus had clearly taken Draco’s advice; James heard the door slam behind him. Draco looked down at James.

“I think you might, perhaps, dress yourself a little more fully,” he suggested. 

He reached onto his desk and picked up his wand, murmuring a cleaning spell. James could only be grateful for that much.

“Um…” James said, weakly.

“Your brother’s precipitate entry… I’m not sure,” Draco said casually, as if James’s brother hadn’t just caught them having sex, “whether it should be you or I who apologises for his behaviour in failing to wait to be invited in. Unfortunate, whichever way. I do trust you won’t let that take away from an extremely enjoyable experience.”

James felt himself blushing again. However awful he felt about Albus, there was a warmth which he couldn’t prevent trickling through him when Mr Malfoy said the words “extremely enjoyable experience”. It had been… it had been…

This was not the moment to dwell on how it had been. James hastily re-dressed himself, tucking the shirt neatly into his jeans as if that would make all the difference when explaining to Al that no, of course there had been nothing going on when Albus had quite clearly walked in on something going on. James Sirius was a good liar, but he wasn’t sure even he was _that_ good.

“Er,” he said awkwardly, “Er, well, thank you very much, Mr Malfoy,” (and how come Albus called him Draco without a second thought, when James had just been sucking his cock and still couldn’t get his mouth to form round the word ‘Draco’?) “and – er, well, sorry about Al.” He made for the door. “I’ll just… see myself out.”

“I’m sure you will,” Draco Malfoy said. “And…” He smiled at James. “If you want to return, on some occasion when your brother is not here – do feel free.”

James mumbled something incoherent and left the room. Albus was sitting on the bottom of the wide main stairs in the Manor, his face like thunder.

“What the…” he started when he saw James.

“Let’s just… get home first, shall we?” James suggested quickly. “Or, um” – rethinking this suggestion, remembering how very much he didn’t want to have any of the conversation Albus had in mind in front of their parents, “go for a walk?”

It was too weird. James was always the confident one. Albus was always the one fretting about something, especially when it came to James. Always worrying about what James might think. And yet now he thought he had the right to tell James what to do! James began to get angry, the best defence of someone caught thoroughly in the wrong – what the hell did Al think he was doing anyway, storming into private rooms without so much as a by your leave?

“Come on,” James said, grabbing Al’s arm in a tight grip, “let’s get out of here.”

They got. Albus waited until they were out of range of the Manor before turning to James, his face tight and furious.

“What the hell were you doing?” he hissed at his brother. Then, as James went to reply, “No, don’t answer that – it’s obvious what you were doing. But what the fuck -”

“Oh,” said James, equally furious by this point, “like you’re not shagging Scorpius into the carpet every weekend!”

Al’s mouth dropped open. He was suddenly silent for a second or two. James hadn’t known, not really, but clearly his shot had hit the target.

“He’s… he’s…”

“He’s what?” demanded James, seizing on his advantage. “Good in bed?”

“My age,” Albus retorted sharply. “Not the same age as my _father_.”

James looked away, unable to think of a quick response to that one. “Well,” he blustered, “what you’re doing just barging into Mr Malfoy’s private rooms -”

“I knocked.” Albus stood stock still, glaring at James. It was funny how, even without looking, James knew that he was glaring. “I didn’t know that I was going to find him fucking my brother, funnily enough. I might have -”

“He wasn’t,” James said indignantly, biting down on the part of him which wished that he had been. “I mean…”

“Yes?” Albus had his hands on his hips, looking like Mum in one of her worst moods. “What do you mean?”

James was thoroughly in the wrong. He knew it. There was only one trick left to play.

“I don’t see,” he said, every inch the older brother, “that it’s any of your fucking business. And Al? If you tell anyone, I’ll…” The veneer dropped; the threat slipped from his mind. He’d been foolish enough to look up, catch Albus’s expression. He sighed, putting his hands to his head. “Fuck. What a mess.” He felt, and sounded, defeated. “Please, Al, don’t tell anyone,” he begged. “I’ll die.”

Albus softened at this. He leaned forward, touched James’s arm. “I won’t,” he said quietly. “Not even Scor – _especially_ not Scor,” he corrected himself, considering the matter. “But James Sirius Potter, just for the record? You’re a fucking idiot.”

And James couldn’t deny it. Just as he couldn’t deny the knowledge he already had – that he’d be going back to Malfoy Manor sometime soon. 

But this time, when Al _wasn’t_ there…


End file.
